Mi pequeño GRAN secreto
by Hun8059
Summary: Shoyo Hinata a superado obstaculos y barreras que lo han ayudado a mejorar en el deporte que más ama, el voleibol. A pesar de que se ha ganado el aprecio y amistad de cada uno de los miembros del equipo el pequeño sigue ocultandoles un pequeño pero importante secreto que podría amenazar la confianza de ellos hacia él. ¿podran perdonarlo o lo dejaran de lado por mentiroso?
1. Chapter 1

Temprano por la mañana salí de mi casa despidiéndome de mi pequeña hermana y mi madre, estaba con energías para comenzar un nuevo día de entrenamiento y perfeccionar esos saques rápidos que para mi desgracia me tenían unido al creído "Rey de la corte" Kageyama Tobio. A pesar de que en un comienzo nos llevábamos mal últimamente nuestro nivel de competitividad ha ido en disminución, ya que estando en un mismo equipo pasamos mas cooperándonos el uno al otro para volver al equipo en el mejor de todos.

Pff… -me queje soltando un bufido- … me pregunto, ¿si seguiré aguantando esta farsa? –encimado en mis pensamientos deje que mis movimientos fluyeran dejándome en la escuela donde ya algunos estudiantes iban llegando a realizar sus actividades diarias, como siempre deje mi bicicleta segura y me dispuse a entrenar un poco antes del inicio de clases y aunque la mayoría de las veces iba corriendo alborotadamente hasta la cancha esta vez me contuve e intente despejar mi mente que a pesar que la mañana estaba con todo el ánimo del mundo ahora estaba siendo torturado por el pequeño secreto que oculto. Quizás se pregunte ¿de qué secreto habla?, es decir, ¡Soy Hinata Shoyo! El muchacho más alegre y vivaz de toda la escuela Kurasuno, pues lamento decirles que todos tenemos nuestro lado que no queremos dar a conocer y debido a mi imprudencia he hecho un problema bastante grande en donde si se llegan a enterar de mi secreto, todo se arruinara.

¡HEY ENANO! –el grito despectivo de Bakeyama logro captar mi atención, mire directamente aquella mirada determinada y temeraria que me atravesaba por completo. Despejándome de toda culpabilidad puse mi mejor sonrisa y volví a crear el mismo espectáculo que he dado desde que pise este instituto.

YAH! QUE NO SOY ENANO! –Y así una vez más un día nuevo paso y seguimos buscando perfeccionar nuestras técnicas y manteniendo cada vez un grado mayor de confianza entre nosotros, hasta el desagradable de Tsukishima se ha vuelto amistoso y eso ya es mucho que decir. Inevitablemente sonreí al ver todo lo que hemos pasado en estos meses, todas esas tardes intensas de práctica donde más de uno terminaba con los brazos morados por las caídas y golpes en la cabeza, esto último va mas dirigido a mi más que a los otros, bueno en fin nada podría destruir este hermoso momento… o al menos eso pensé.

Shoyo Hinata… -un susurro hizo que perdiera mi concentración al momento de rematar y fue eso lo que provoco un balonazo a mi cabeza. Mire nuevamente a la dirección dónde provino esa voz delicada pero exigente, quizás no debí mirar ya que apenas mantuve el contacto de mirada con "Esa" mi piel se puso extremadamente blanca y un sudor frío calo mis huesos, ahora si estaba seguro que mi secreto estaba a segundos de ser descubierto por "esa".

T...Tu… -intente no hacer evidente mi nerviosismo, pero para personas tan perspicaces como Kageyama, Tsukishima, Nishinoya y el capitán Daichi era imposible mentirles en estos momentos. Derrotado al saber cómo acabarían las cosas me levante y camine directo hasta "esa", la mire de arriba abajo y pude darme cuenta que no ha cambiado para nada, seguía siendo esa chica alta de cabello rojo con atributos bastante notables de mirada fría y calculadora, sin duda alguna Neizy Yamanaka no ha cambiado en absoluto.

Pero mira en que andas Hinata, no sabía que ahora te gusta el voleibol pero ¿no crees que sea peligroso que mientas de esta manera? –su inquebrantable voz hizo eco al gimnasio captando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí, como era de esperarse Tanaka y Nishinoya fueron los primeros en preguntar sobre quien es ella-

Oi Hinata, ¿quién es ella?, ¿la conoces?, ¿a qué se refiere con que mientes? –la confundida voz de Noya-sempai hizo que me tragara el nudo de culpabilidad de mi garganta, estaba claro que todos en este lugar se preguntaban lo mismo que él y peor aun esperaban muchas más respuestas y explicaciones de las que me podía excusar. Con los ojos cristalinos levante mi mirada a cada uno de los muchachos, no quería que todo acabara así pero dadas las circunstancias no me quedaba de otra más que decirles, era eso o que se enteraran por esa arpía que se hacía llamar mi amiga.

Y… yo…-de mi boca no salía palabra alguna, intente tomar aire antes de continuar- de…debo decirles algo que he mantenido oculto… durante mucho tiempo… -fueron los segundos mas incómodos y horribles de mi vida, la confusión estaba inundando toda el sector y es que ni el propio entrenador junto con la manager entendía la situación-

Vamos "Shoyo" Hinata, porque eres tan valiente para algunas cosas y tan cobarde para otras… - sus palabras llenas de veneno hizo que una de mis venas estallara, ya no aguantaba más su presencia, dejando de lado mi racionalidad y perdido en la angustia me lance contra "esa" mugrosa víbora arañándola por cualquier lado visible de su rostro, los gritos de "sepárenlos" y "¿Qué rayos crees que haces Hinata?" retumbaron por mis oídos, naturalmente la reprobación a los ojos de mis superiores y compañeros fue lo único que pude observar mientras Tanaka-sempai y Yamaguchi ayudaban a la "extraña" muchacha que estaba con un hilo de sangre brotando de su labio. Le di una mirada de satisfacción por haberla herido aunque sea un poco, al menos mi rabia se había estado disipando con ese golpe que le di mas no me basto mi victoria por mucho tiempo ya que a los pocos segundos la mano de Ukai-sensei me hizo a entender que estaba en graves problemas.

Demonios, ¿Cómo es que paso esto?, he sido cuidadoso con cada uno de los pasos que he dado en cuanto entre a esta escuela, ¿por qué ahora todo lo que había logrado se estaba destruyendo en solo segundos?, lo que más me pesaba era que no había excusa alguna sobre el golpe que le di a Neizy… acabo. Desde un inicio sabía que esto no duraría para siempre, pero no creí que acabaría de este modo y es que al esperaba un momento adecuado la aparición de esa "víbora mal nacida" logro sacar lo peor de mi dejándome como lo peor del mundo y volviendo esto la peor situación jamás vista en la historia de la escuela Karasuno.

Solo por favor pido en estos momentos que, dejen de verme como un parasito, no se defrauden, no se molesten conmigo, no me abandonen.


	2. Chapter 2

¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICO ESO HINATA?! –los gritos eufóricos y potentes del entrenador me hicieron posar los pies sobre la tierra y es que no había pensado en las consecuencias que podía tener el hecho de haber golpeado a una chica, ¡una chica! - ¿¡ES QUE ACASO TUS PADRES NO TE ENSEÑARON QUE ES MALO PELEAR?!, ¡Y MAS CUANTO GOLPEAS A ALGUIEN DEL SEXO OPUESTO, CLARAMENTE HAS SOBREPASADO TODOS LOS LIMITES DE UN ESTUDIANTE DE KARASUNO!, NOS HAS DECEPCIONADO BASTANTE HINATA YA QUE NO ES TANTO EL HECHO DE HABER HERIDO A ALGUIEN FÍSICAMENTE SINO QUE LEVANTASTE LA MANO A UNA MUJER, ¿QUÉ SENTIRIAS SI A TU MADRE LA GOLPEARAN?, ES LO MAS BAJO QUE UN HOMBRE PUEDE HACER… -Siguió con el discurso pero ya no podía seguir escuchando sus palabras, sabía que había obrado mal pero aunque intentara explicárselo el no me daría la razón solo por ser "hombre", me mordí la lengua aguantando todas esas malas palabras que intentaban escaparse de mi boca, no quería hacer este problema en uno mayor por lo que agache la mirada y espere a que acabara.

Creo que ya es suficiente ukai-kun –la serena voz de takeda-sensei logro calmarlo y aunque quisiera decir que eso me alivio estaría mintiendo rotundamente, quería mirar a la cara al sensei mas no quería ver en ello rastro de defraude, me mordí mas el labio haciéndolo sangrar- Hinata-kun no hagas eso, te lastimaras –alzo su mano hasta mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara frente a frente, vi un brillo entre decepción y preocupación -

Yo…sensei… -mis voz se quebró y fueron los cálidos y dulces brazos de él que hicieron que sacara toda la angustia reprimida, al fin podía sentirme protegido al menos desde que comenzó esta tortura, desde que apareció Neizy-

Tranquilo, respira y cuenta del 1 al 10 para calmarte –hice lo que me pidió y aunque en un inicio no funcionaba con el paso de los minutos pude controlar mis sollozos y despejar mi rostro de las lagrimas que seguían cayendo por mis mejillas, mi rostro era un desastre estaba 100% seguro que estaba rojo con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Bien ahora explícanos Hinata-kun, ¿por qué golpeaste a esa muchacha?, ¿la conoces? –todos los ojos estaban puestos en mi, ahora recién me daba cuenta que los chicos seguían parados esperando mi respuesta, busque ayuda entre todos esos ojos acusadores que aunque me hubiera desahogado con sensei para ellos seguía siendo un poco hombre que golpeaba a mujeres inocentes, si supieran. Fue el apretón de la mano de Daichi-sempai el que me armo de valor para responder finalmente-

Si la conozco… ella y yo fuimos a la misma escuela antes de que viniera acá y hasta éramos vecinos al menos hasta hace unos meses… -moví mis manos incómodamente esperando alguna reacción, pero al ver que no pasaba nada continúe- se que ahora muchos de ustedes tienen una visión bastante mala sobre mi y no los culpo, pero… quisiera explicarle el porqué lo hice… yo –estaba por hablar cuando la intimidadora voz de Tanaka me detuvo-

No creo que haya explicación alguna sobre los motivos de golpear a una chica Hinata, aun si no eran amigos un chico jamás de los jamases levanta la mano a una mujer, eso todos lo saben y no creo que haya algo en la tierra que excuse aquello –Muchos asintieron con la cabeza, estaba claro que seguían molestos con lo que paso antes y no quise insistir pero fue Tsukishima el que tomo la palabra-

Antes de que sucediera eso, tu dijiste que nos dirías algo que ocultabas desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿tiene que ver con esto? –tan perspicaz era obvio que alguien como él no dejaría pasar palabras tan comprometedoras, inhale nuevamente y agarrándome del brazo de Daichi-sempai me levante de la silla donde me tenían rodeado todos los del club.

Si tiene que ver con esto, quizás más de lo que ustedes se imaginan. Yo… desde que llegue a esta escuela les he ocultado una información valiosa… quizás luego que se los diga no me querrán en el equipo… pero, pero yo me metí en este embrollo y ahora asumiré toda la responsabilidad… -temblando desde las punta de los pies hasta la cabeza exhale todo el aire contenido por mis pulmones y llevando mis manos a la cabeza solté una pinzas escondidas de ,o cabello, así continúe sacando cada una de ellas botándolas al piso. Sonreí de medio lado con tristeza y deje que mi larga cabellera naranja quedara en libertad, ahora llevando mis manos a la espalda solté las vendas que tenía dándome ahora atributos pequeños pero notables. Varios rostros sorprendidos fue lo único que presencie, el silencio abarco toda la cancha del instituto, casi podía creer que podía escuchar mis palpitaciones y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Kageyama se acerco hasta quedar unos centímetros frente a mí.

Eres… eres una chica –sus mirada estaba dividida entre confusión y desconfianza- ¿Cómo…? Cómo tuviste el valor para engañarnos a todos?! –A pesar de todas las emociones que desbordaba, la ira fue la única solución que le dio a esos momentos. Sus palabras me lastimaron y no esperaba más, pero aun así baje mi rostro para no tener que enfrentarme a él-

Yo… yo puedo explicarlo –intente dar a entender un poco mi situación, pero esta vez los gritos de los demás me dejaron helado-

ÉL… ES DECIR ELLA, NO PUEDE SEGUIR EN EL EQUIPO! –grito Tanaka asqueado, intente en ese momento buscar apoyo en alguien pero todos me miraban de la misma manera o peor-

DAICHI-SEMPAI LAS NIÑAS NO ESTAN PERMITIDAS EN EL EQUIPO Y PEOR AUN, LOS MENTIROSOS MENOS –la fría y poco usual mirada de Nishinoya fue horrible-

No sabía que tuvieras las agallas para hacer algo así pequeño…pequeña mentirosa –hasta tsukishima me dirigía palabras crueles-

Yo… perdón, no quería… -

Ukai-sensei, usted por favor tome la decisión creo que estoy un poco shockeado por todo, no creo ser capaz de dar una respuesta objetiva a esto –Daichi-sempai estaba perdido en el espacio y es que se tuvo que sentar debido a la noticia-

Bueno, yo no estoy mejor que ustedes pero… por ahora Hinata! –asustado por la decisión de mis superiores, seguí observando el piso como lo más interesante del mundo evitando así que vieran como esas lagrimas traicioneras se escapaban, al menos no les daría el gusto de verme llorar- estarás excluido de este club, luego de eso veremos que represalia tomara el director con esta farsa de cambio de identidad… solo, solo vete Hinata… si es que te llamas así -lo último lo dijo casi en tono de suplica, era obvio que la única que sobraba era yo, dejando atrás todo corrí hasta la puerta, tome mi bicicleta y pedalee hasta mi casa donde no le explique los motivos a mi madre sobre porque lloraba, solo me encerré en mi habitación y llore, llore por todo lo que había sucedido, llore porque todo al fin se había aclarado y había terminado perdiendo más de lo que gane en todos esos meses y ahora al fin me doy cuenta que soy solo una pequeña mentirosa que disfrutaba de la vida acuesta de la ignorancia ajena de sus compañeros.

Porque sea como sea, la verdad siempre saldrá a la luz…

Y esta vez la luz me golpeo bastante fuerte.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron 3 horas desde que me encerré en mi habitación, 3 horas desde que le negué el paso a mi madre y hermana para no tener que contarles que todo había acabado. Desde un comienzo me imagine que algo así sucedería más aun así esperaba que tomara más tiempo el que descubrieran la verdad, tendré que comenzar de cero nuevamente y es que con las fuertes palabras que me dijeron los muchachos del equipo dudo mucho que me den tiempo a explicarles o siquiera a darme una segunda oportunidad… en fin el mundo apesta.

Click

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me dio a entender que mi madre había encontrado la llave de repuesto, tome aire para coger fuerzas y levante mi rostro de la almohada, seguramente debí estar horrible porque de inmediato sentí los cálidos brazos de mi progenitora cubriéndome con su aura de tranquilidad, se sentían tan protectores y sinceros que no dude un segundo en desahogar la pena que seguía inundando mi alma.

Hija… cariño, ¿qué ha pasado? –Pregunto suavemente acariciando una de las hebras de cabello que caían revoltosamente en mi frente-

m…mamá… acabo… -con todo el control que pude obtener mantuve mis lagrimas a la raya y con desesperación intente buscar la calma rápidamente- me…descubrieron, todo acabo… -susurre apenada enterrando mi rostro en su hombros-

Ay pequeña… tranquila, ya sabes que no es necesario tanto esfuerzo… intentaremo… intentare conseguir un trabajo en la noche para seguir sustentando tu educación, no importa cómo, saldremos adelante –levanto mi barbilla para que la viera a los ojos, con delicadeza paso sus pulgares por mis ojos borrando los rastros de lagrimas que seguían presentes- ya peleaste lo suficiente, es hora que descanses y sigas viviendo una vida normal como adolescente.

Mamá… perdóname, y…yo te falle se supone que debería alivianarte la carga no hacerte este momento más pesado –mordí mi labio evitando así soltar un chillido de desesperación e impotencia- …lamento no haber podido conseguir la beca deportiva.

Tranquila, eso es lo de menos sabes que aunque no obtengamos ese dinero sabremos reponernos y mantenerle sano y salvo, tan solo confía en mi ¿si? –sus palabras alentadoras hicieron que sonriera aunque sea un poco, estaba segura que detrás de esas bonitas palabras y buenas intenciones solo existía una mujer desesperada por sostener a su familia.

Mamá… -mi hermana pequeña se asomo por la puerta, su rostro se mostraba preocupado y es que aunque fuera pequeña ella si estaba al tanto de todo. Es complejo hacer entender a un niño que hay momentos donde se debe priorizar ciertas cosas y que por tanto no se puede cumplir cada capricho que se les venga en gana pero para nuestra buena/mala suerte Natsu siempre tuvo noción del porque cada noche mi madre lloraba mientras afirmaba entre sus manos las cuentas acumuladas que se juntaban diariamente.

Ven chiquita, mamá tiene amor para ambas –entre las tres nos fundimos en un momento valioso y fraternal buscando consuelo entre los brazos de cada una, aunque siendo sincera, esa resolución jamás llego-

Desperté de madruga teniendo una pesadilla debido a las memorias de ayer, aun seguía afectada por aquello y no estaba tan segura si podría verlos nuevamente a la cara pero aunque quisiera vivir por toda la eternidad en mi habitación como una vil cobarde no podía, levante mi rostro y con dos palmadas en mis dos mejillas me di ánimo para continuar con mis estudios y por último no fallarle en ello a mi familia. Me levante lentamente y busque entre mi armario el uniforme, en la izquierda se encontraba el masculino y en la derecha el femenino, debido a las circunstancias opte por la segunda opción después de todo la verdad ya se sabía y me imagino que no tardara en llegar la noticia a los oídos del rector por tanto no creo que dure mucho en la escuela Karasuno.

Me observe en el espejo y me vi a mi misma nuevamente, tan pequeña y delicada. Estaba con mi típico poleron y fuera de este la chaqueta del uniforme abierta, la falda que estaba a mitad de muslos y unas calcetas negras que alcanzaban a llegar más allá de mis rodillas acompañadas de unas zapatillas blancas con caña. Quite mi vista del reflejo y busque el cepillo buscando un discurso para decir una vez que haya entregado el uniforme del equipo, estaba tan concentrada y nerviosa que paso media hora y ya estaba tarde para llegar a clases.

¡Mamá!, ¡¿por qué no me avisaste que se hacía tarde?! - Corrí por la escalera, tome una tostada y con el poco tiempo que me quedaba logre sujetar mi cabello en una coleta ladeada-

Disculpa cariño, pero no me escuchabas y me he aburrido de gritarte más de 5 veces… - No logre escuchar mas ya que abrí la puerta de par en par y subí a la bicicleta para ir pedaleando por mi vida, no perdí tiempo ni siquiera en arreglar mi falda o masticar correctamente, estaba a mitad de camino cuando un cuerpo se atravesó en mi camino y ¡PUM! Al suelo.

YAH! Ten cuidado! –grite desesperada agarrando mis pertenencias sin acordarme que ese alguien estaba bajo mi cuerpo y que yo ahora era una chica... con FALDA!-

H…Hinata? –me paralice por un segundo, y creo que hasta mi rostro se desfiguro al ver de quien se trataba-

T…tu! –

. . . . . . . .

Sí, creo que este no era mi día de suerte…

¿Pero cuando lo ha sido?


	4. Chapter 4

¿K…kuroo? –estaba curioso no lo negaba y es que es difícil creer que alguien como él pudiera estar despierto tan temprano y en un lugar que no es su territorio-

Pero mira nada mas, ¿por qué andas vestida de esa forma?¿se acabo el juego de ser el CHICO carnada de Karasuno? –su sonrisa de ironía solo logro ensanchar la venita de mi frente, aunque suene extraño Kuroo fue el primero en enterarse que era una chica y no es porque se lo haya dicho, no nada de eso. . . solo digamos que fue un error en una de mis idas al baño antes de jugar con nekoma, en fin el ha sido bastante discreto con mantener mi secreto a salvo-

*flashback*

Antes del partido con nekoma estaba muy apurado con encontrar un baño, sentía que había llegado el día de cada mes y estaba más que nerviosa y angustiada por no encontrarme en optimas condiciones para rendir al 100%, pero como nadie sabía que era una chica no podía comentárselo a nadie y por ahora solo me excusaba con que era un dolor al estomago por los nervios.

Pase empujando todos a mi paso y me encerré en el último cubículo, revise que todo estuviera en su lugar y chille asustada. Pasaron unos minutos donde intentaba darme ánimos y superar los dolores intensos más aun así mis esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada, al no sentir ruido alguno abrí la puerta y con una lagrimilla cayendo por mi mejilla moje mi cara para concentrarme.

Odio estos malditos días, porque diablos tuve que ser niña… si hubiera sido un chico todo sería más sencillo –me queje sin percatarme de una mirada felina y curiosa que se encontraba recargado en la pared, de hecho estaba tan metida en mis molestias que hasta levante la camisa del equipo soltando un poco las vendas para sostener mi busto- jouu esto realmente me aprieta, creo que me desmayare por no tener circulación jajaja…

Vaya, vaya, vaya… jejejeje –la risa tétrica hizo que girara lentamente hasta encontrarme con nada más que el capitán del equipo nekoma- así que no eres un él sino una ella, eso sí que no me lo esperaba y wow ¿Cómo te amarras eso para verte plana? –pregunto tocando una de mis ams…"tentaciones"-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –fue todo tan rápido. Un toque, una patada y varios golpes hicieron del capitán de equipo de gatitos quedara hecho una papilla y bueno… eso se podría decir resumido ya que al ver que no se movía le ayude con un moretón certero en su mejilla y sin tener que amenazarlo él me dio su palabra de que no diría absolutamente nada, según Kuroo esto se volvía interesante y quería seguir jugando con Karasuno en los torneos próximos-

*fin flashback*

Algo… algo así –mi aura decayó brutalmente y creo que él lo noto porque sin esperar una explicación me tomo de los hombros y acaricio mi cabello, sonreí a duras penas, necesitaba el abrazo de alguien que no fuera mi madre para tener confianza que aunque no fueran familiares míos estos serían capaz de perdonarme-

Tshh volver a ser chica te pone tan sentimental ochibi, quizás debí ahorrarme el viaje hasta aquí si solo estarías con ese semblante triste –me despeino como un hermano a su hermana pequeña y tiro de mis mejillas- ¿ahora porque no mejor vamos a dar una vuelta? –sin importar mi respuesta se levanto tomando mi bicicleta y caminando sendero abajo-

YAH! KUROO QUE DEBO IR A LA ESCUELA! –sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión siguió evitando mis grandes saltos y de hecho logro sacarme unas cuantas risas mientras se iniciaba una persecución entre nosotros. Nunca espere que de todas las personas que conozco este chico de otra escuela supiera animarme y comprenderme como ninguno, supongo que eso es lo divertido de la vida y es la incertidumbre de no saber que seguirá a continuación-

¡Basta!, ¡basta!, ¡me rindo! –con sus manos alzadas y dejando a un lado mi bicicleta se tiro en el pasto de un parque que encontramos cerca, yo en tanto me deje caer cansada aun lado de él y al mirar con más detenimiento el sector recordé que ahí había practicado con Kageyama para la competencia 3-3 para poder entrar al equipo de voleibol- si que estas mal, ¿no? –Pico mi frente despertándome de mis memorias-

Al parecer, hmm… yo.. gracias Kuroo –pose mi vista en el pasto verde y frío- no sabes… cuanto necesitaba que alguien me tratara "normalmente".

Je, no te creas tanto ochibi solo intento hacer mi buena obra del día – orgulloso como siempre no acepto el hecho de que me había ayudado y para no obligarlo no toque más el tema- deberías dejar de mirarme así, sino creeré que quieres algo conmigo Hinata-chan! –la venita otra vez, todo el momento se destruyo con sus irónicas palabras-

Idiota… ¡TE GOLPEARE SI VUELVES A DECIR UNA TONTERA COMO ESA! –Como un juego de niños lo tenía tomado del cuello realizando una de mis tantas llaves para defenderme de alguien que quisiera aprovecharse de mi-

Me rindo! Me rindo!... –y así estuvimos toda la tarde, olvide el hecho de que mis compañeros me odiaban, olvide mi posible expulsión de la escuela y por sobre todo deje de lado mi melancolía y me divertí siendo yo misma sin tener que ocultar a la verdadera Hinata Shoyo-

Porque cuando uno menos lo espera

Un rayito de alegría puede alcanzar tu corazón y hacerte sonreír.

Y ese rayito se llamaba

_Kuroo_Tetsurou.

ciaossu ! solo para aclarar unas cositas, no es que la relación de estos dos sea en plan "romantico", es mas como de hermanos.

así que para no hacerlos sentir decepcionados por no tener aun momentos kagehina ! habran, pero primero tengo que hacer triste/feliz a Hinata antes de enfrentarse al equipo?

bueno si tienen ideas sobre que parejas poner pueden comentar :) yo no tengo problemas.

.

.

.

sigan leyendo mientras poco a poco saldra a la luz el porque Hinata oculto su "pequeño GRAN secreto".


	5. Chapter 5

Y bien, ¿me dirás que haces por estos lados? –era ya de noche y nos encontrábamos sentados en una banca cada uno con su helado preferido-

Simplemente fue casualidad… -respondió mirando el cielo y lamiendo su cono-

Si claro cómo no, ya dime –le exigí golpeando su hombro haciendo que por poco cayera el postre al piso-

Ay! Pero que violenta, tshh es obvio que vine con mi equipo para entrenar con tus "ex compañeros" – al decir esto quede sorprendida y aprovechándose de mi pánico lamio mi helado mostrando a la vez un guiño de burla por mi descuido-

¿Vi..Vienen a qué? YAHHHH KUROO NO SEAS ASQUEROSO! –entre pellizcos y gritos que llamaba la atención a todos los que pasaban por ahí logramos nuevamente tener una tregua para que me explicara mejor eso de que nekoma jugaría con Karasuno-

¿Realmente pensabas que yo gastaría mi tiempo solo para venir a verte?, pero que mal pequeña princesa tu más que nadie debes saber que tú no eres mi tipo de chica –con esa sonrisa de idiota solo hizo que me molestara mas, pero logre controlarme con la poca voluntad que me quedaba y le sonreí forzosamente-

Claro que no soy tu tipo de chica, después de todo a ti te van más bien los chicos tímidos con el cabello teñido de rubio y que prefieren jugar en su consola que hablar con un patán como tú! –Todo eso salió sin pensar mucho, pero al ver la reacción de vergüenza en el rostro del capitán de nekoma supe que no estaba tan lejano a la realidad el comentario que hice- oh por Dios, ¡ES VERDAD! ¡TE GUSTA KEN…! –su cono se estrello en mi boca antes de terminar la oración, no estaba entre mis planes encontrar un secreto tan privado y oscuro de él pero ahora se podría decir que estábamos a manos-

¡Cállate!, nadie nunca puede siquiera insinuar que me gusta k..kenma! –Me quería reír y aunque era un poco cruel de mi parte era casi inevitable porque sus expresiones pasaban de ser divertidas a tiernas, sin más logre tragar a duras penas el helado para seguir con la conversación-

Aww no te preocupes Kuroo-kun tu secreto está a salvo conmigo y de hecho podría intentar que Kenma se interese en ti… -le susurre maliciosamente en su oído-

Quita –su mano me empujo lejos de él- ¡antes de preocuparte de secretos ajenos deberías mejor pensar que dirá Kenma cuando se entere de que eres chica!

Es obvio que… demonios… -caí en cuenta del inmenso problema que habrá una vez que todos los que alguna vez conocí como compañeros de juego me odiaran por ser una vil mentirosa, no tenía la confianza necesaria como para verles a la cara y soportar palabras tan fuertes como las que me dijeron Nishinoya-sempai, tanaka-sempai o … kageyama-kun-

Hey, hey, ¡HINATA! –el grito ensordecedor hizo que reaccionara- ¡¿por qué diablos no respondes cuanto te llaman?!, aishh haces que me preocupe más de la cuenta –susurro bajo pero aun así logre escucharlo, sonreí tontamente al ver que quizás no todo estaba perdido y es que sí Kuroo no le tomaba mucha importancia al asunto de que soy una chica probablemente a otros les pase igual-

Kuroo… -me levante de la banca e hice que me mirara fijamente, sin que se lo esperara me incline en una reverencia- muchas gracias por lo de hoy, aunque no lo creas me has ayudado demasiado con mis inquietudes y aunque no somos los más cercanos espero que podamos ser amigos de ahora en adelante… - la risa molesta de él destruyeron el ambiente nuevamente, estaba a punto de entrar a golpearle cuando la mano de este me levanto de un tirón para quedar frente a frente, revolvió mi pelo aun riéndose en mi cara-

Pero que divertida eres, aunque me siento dolido ya que pensé que el solo hecho de que fueras cercano a Kenma y lo hicieras feliz ya te había convertido en algo así como… amss hermano pequeño, pero al enterarme de tu secreto supongo que ahora eres mi linda y torpe hemanita –saco su lengua cerrando uno de sus ojos y aunque aun tenía instintos asesinos hacía su persona por tratarme de torpe la sinceridad de sus palabras me hicieron calmarme y abrazarlo-

Idiota, agradece que tienes una cabeza con buenos discursos y una lengua muy suelta porque sino ahora le tendría que informar a Kenma que su pobre capitán quedo castrado –pudo escuchar claramente como trago saliva mientras mi rostro satánico estaba oculto entre sus brazos-

Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque creo que ya es algo tarde para que estés abrazada con un muchacho… ¿vendrás mañana? –Suspire tras escuchar su pregunta-

Lo más probable es que lo haga, quizás no sea un bonito momento… -me queje preocupada y bajando mi rostro-

Tranquila, todo estará bien yo estaré ahí, ya sabes si algún cuervo intenta picarte los ojos siempre puedo mostrar mis garras –ambos reímos ante lo loco que sonaba aquello-

Me gusta la idea, entonces creo que es un "hasta mañana"? –Me despedí soltándolo por completo y tomando mi bicicleta la cual seguía tirada en el pasto-

Hasta mañana pequeña princesa –imitando a un príncipe se arrodillo ante mí y beso una de mis manos-

Cada vez comienzo a dudar que clase de hermano mayor tengo jajajja, yo que tu evito hacer algo así sino se lo diré a Kenma! –Le grite mientras me montaba en la bici y emprendí mi rumbo a casa-

¡LE DICES ALGO A ÉL Y CREEME QUE TE VENDRE A MOLESTAR TODOS LOS DÍAS QUE QUEDAN DE SECUNDARIA! –reí abiertamente mientras perdía de vista a Kuroo, hoy puedo decir que fue un día espectacular ahora me siento confiada para enfrentar al mundo porque a pesar de que mi madre siempre dice que estará detrás de mí para atraparme en caso de que caiga, ahora serían dos personas las que me atraparían.

Uno de ellos era mi progenitora

Y el otro…

Mi queridísimo "hermano mayor".


	6. Chapter 6

Con ánimo y valor desperté para ir a la escuela, estaba nerviosa aun cuando me había convencido de que teniendo el apoyo de quienes me querían estaría más que preparada para enfrentar la cruda verdad.

Una vez que estuve lista me fui sin despedirme de nadie en mi casa ya que me tome la molestia de levantarme más temprano de lo usual, esta vez no quise ir en bicicleta por lo incomodo que es andar con falda y tener que arreglarla cada cinco minutos por el viento que hace que se levante al bajar por la montaña. Por tanto decidí ir a paso lento para aclarar un poco mis pensamientos y animarme ante los posibles hechos que se darían hoy. Toda la noche pensé y pensé en cómo reaccionarían al verme ahora como una chica, vestida como una de ellas. ¿Me odiaran más?, ¿me perdonaran?, ¿serán amables?, ¿me echaran?; Todo eso fue motivo del porque no dormí hasta tarde y madrugue.

Sin darme cuenta estaba a unos metros de la escuela, al ver que no había forma de escapar solo me limite a suspirar resignada, como era de esperar no había mucha gente transitando las calles, así que teniendo confianza de eso me dirigí aquel lugar donde practique muchas veces mis pases, recepciones y remates.

Al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento me encontré con que estaba cerrada con llave y no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta la hora que es, por tanto para matar el tiempo me senté en la entrada para esperar a que finalmente llegara alguno de los muchachos, mientras esperaba aquello saque dentro de mi bolso unos audífonos con el reproductor de música y termine escuchando canciones bastante deprimentes que mas que ayudarme a subir mis ánimos me los bajan rotundamente.

Cerré mis ojos intentando conciliar al menos unos instantes de sueño y no sé cuando fue que me quede dormida viviendo las variadas fantasías que pasaban por mi mente, pero al sentir un suave golpe en mi hombro hizo que despertara quedando frente a frente con unos ojos llenos de alegría que miraban con curiosidad, con vergüenza me levante rápidamente y limpie los rastros de baba que caían por mi boca y fue entonces que caí en cuenta de que no eran solo un par de ojos mirándome sino muchos de ellos quienes observaban intrigados y divertidos al encontrar a una "chica" dormida fuera de la sala deportiva de voleibol.

YEY! ¿Qué hace una chica dormilona acá?, ¿eres acaso nuestra guía en esta escuela? Porque si lo eres no creo que hagas un buen trabajo recibiendo así a los visitantes –la sinceridad de Lev fue lo que formo una tensión bastante grande entre ellos y yo, pero la risa descontrolada de Kuroo apasiguo el ambiente. Yo en tanto, solo tenía en claro dos cosas: La primera, si Lev abría la boca nuevamente con algo así como "guía turística" saltaría tan alto para poder noquearlo con la cabeza y en segundo, Kuroo quedara sin herencia por reírse en mi cara.

YAH! A QUIEN LE DICES DORMILONA LEV-IDIOTA! Y TU DEJA DE REIRTE QUE TODAVÍA NO OLVIDO TUS INTENTOS DE COQUETEO GATO ESTUPIDO! –Todo el equipo de nekoma excluyendo al chico risueño se sorprendieron por la familiaridad en la que trataba tanto al "as" como al capitán de su equipo-

Jajajja…no…jajja… no te enojes pequeña princesa, ya sabes que este gigante dice las cosas sin pensarlas mucho jajajaja…guía turística es que jamás lo olvidare -la venita nuevamente apareció y con instinto asesino jale la mejilla de Kuroo para que sufriera-

Je, je, je –mi risa malvada logro su objetivo de asustar a tetsurou-kun- creo que no tomaste muy claro mi amenaza de ayer queridísimo hermano, ¿quieres que lo repita?-

Auch, ya me rindo, me rindo –levanto sus manos en son de paz, fue entonces que Kenma se acerco sigiloso al lado mío y me miro detenidamente-

Tu… ¿tu quién eres? –Su expresión era bastante desconcertante y es que por un instante creí que me había reconocido pero no, al parecer la mente lógica del armador de nekoma superaba a su propio instinto felino –

Yo… -iba a decirle cuando las voces claras de mis "ex" compañeros de equipo aparecieron en la escena, todos con un rostro que demostraba felicidad (por el juego que tendrían) y descontento (al verme). Muy contrario a las distintas opciones que cree en mi mente sobre como actuarían al verme sucedió algo un tanto inesperado.

Pasaron de largo… como si no existiera, como si jamás hubiera pasado por sus vidas un chico/chica llamado Shoyo Hinata.

Auch, eso le duele a cualquiera.

Por otra parte saludaron cortésmente a los chicos de la otra escuela y entraron en el lugar cambiando de tema, hablaban en su totalidad sobre lo que esperaban mejorar en ese partido de práctica. Todos se fueron sin tomarme mayor peso, hasta el mismo Kenma paso de mí olvidándose de su pregunta y siguiendo a los demás sin embargo fue la fría mirada reprobatoria de Kageyama que mostraba lo molesto que estaba conmigo por haberme atrevido a regresar y a mentir.

Nunca creí que se lo tomaría tan mal pero supongo que tras tener malas experiencias con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo le hicieron desconfiar demasiado de las personas, al abandonarlo y dejarlo solo le hicieron crear un caparazón que no cualquiera podía atravesar, y el que se enterara de mi secreto solo logro destruir ese lazo de confianza que nos unía tanto en el campo de juego como en amistad.

Admito que algo en mi interior se quebró en mil pedazos y que si no hubiera sido por los brazos de mi fiel acompañante de secreto Kuroo Tetsurou alias El mejor hermano suplente que he tenido y tendré, ahora mismo me encontraría con la vista perdida en algún punto fijo de la pared.

Respira, tranquila… -susurraba en mi oído buscando alguna forma de calmarme y es que no tuve claro cuando fue que perdí el aire y me estaba ahogando en una crisis de pánico-

Y…yo… -luego de eso, todo quedo en negro. Los gritos de auxilio y desesperación fue lo último que recuerdo -

Eso y horrible sonido que produjo mi corazón frente a la actitud de mis "ex" amigos.

Porque el corazón es sabio y sabe cuando las cosas andan mal,

Porque es el único que se destruye y no vuelve a funcionar.

.

.

.

¡HINATA!, ¡ALGUIEN TRAIGA UNA AMBULANCIA! , ¡HINATA RESPIRA… HINATA! -


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hinata, Hinata despierta! –muchas voces hicieron que abriera lentamente mis ojos e inmediatamente varias cabezas flotaban a mi alrededor, o al menos así lo sentía yo-

Aléjense, necesita respirar –escuche el tono característico de Takeda-sensei-

¡¿PERO ESTA PALIDA QUE NO LA VE?! –El grito de Kuroo me incentivo a enfocar mí vista lo mas pronto posible para hacerle entender que estaba bien-

Si, puedo notarlo pero ahora lo que menos podemos hacer es trasladarla hasta la enfermería… -no pude seguir escuchando más ya que otra vez el mundo se dio vuelta y quede en negro-

.

.

.

*POV NARRADOR*

Trasladarla hasta la enfermería…. –todos estaban atento a la pequeña muchacha que nuevamente cerraba sus ojos, cada uno intentaban aportar un poco de conocimiento medico para intentar ayudarla, aunque en el caso de los chicos de Karasuno fue el remordimiento el que los hizo dejar de lado su decepción para despertar un nuevo sentimiento, la preocupación-

¡NO ME IMPORTA, NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA! –la alteración del capitán de Nekoma sorprendió tanto a sus oponentes de cancha como sus propios compañeros, el mismo Kenma no encontraba consuelo ante la desesperación que presentaba su mejor amigo por esa chica desconocida- ¡TODO ES CULPA DE SU NIÑERIA, PENSE QUE QUIZAS EL TIEMPO LOS HARÍA CAPACITAR PERO VEO QUE USTEDES NO SON MAS QUE UNA BASURA DE AMIGOS!

¡NO TE METAS CHICO GATUNO, NO ES TU PROBLEMA LO QUE SUCEDA EN NUESTRO EQUIPO! –kageyama quien estaba irritado y nervioso al tener a su ex "compañero" inconsciente sin dar señales de vida, exploto-

¡CLARO QUE ES MI PROBLEMA SI LASTIMAN DE ESTA FORMA A MI HERMANITA! –Ambos se acercaron a punto de iniciar una pelea pero todos intervinieron alejándolos uno del otro-

¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE IMPORTA?, ¡¿ES QUE ACASO TE GUSTA,TE DEJASTE ENGAÑAR POR SU HIPROCRECÍA?! –el último comentario de Tobio hizo hervir aun más los ánimos del chico logrando entonces volverlo más violento, fue tan así que Kuroo logro quitarse de encima a sus amigos y lanzarse directamente al armador de los cuervos-

¡DETENGANSE! –el casi mudo Kenma detuvo toda la pelea dejando helados hasta los propios mayores haciendo que tragaran duramente saliva, todo su rostro representaba la ira en su máxima expresión, considerando toda la confusión y ruidos era obvio que hasta alguien tan tranquilo como él perdería la paciencia- ¡TU! –Apunto a su capitán- ¡DEJA DE VOLVER ESTO MAS COMPLICADO Y DINOS QUE ESTA PASANDO!

Cierto, estos chicos no lo saben aun –soltó Suga, haciendo entender (al menos los que conocían el secreto de Hinata) las razones de su molestia-

Kenma… Tshh bien les contare lo que se pero primero es necesario llevarla a la enfermería –estaba a centímetros de tocarla cuando el gruñido rabioso de Kageyama detuvo su acción, sus miradas de inmediato chocaron y sacando chispas entre los dos-

Creo que será mejor que yo me encargue, quédense en el gimnasio mientras que el profesor Takeda y yo nos encargamos de la pequeña –sin escuchar mas tonterías el entrenador Ukai levanto a Hinata entre sus brazos y seguido del sensei se encaminaron hasta las estancias del instituto-

¡BIEN, YA ESCUCHARON A NUESTRO ENTRENADOR TODOS ADENTRO! – Grito Daichi siendo obedecido rápidamente, cuando todos se encontraron ya sentados y calmados procedió a hablar-… como todos ya se habrán dado cuenta falta alguien en nuestro equipo el día de hoy….

Es verdad, ¿Dónde está Hinata? –Pregunto el inocente de Inuoka-

Claro, ¿qué paso con el pequeño saltamontes? –Yamamoto también buscaba entre todo el grupo a ver si lo encontraba-

… -el brillo de los ojos de Kenma se fue opacando y con temor tomo la mano de Kuroo transmitiendo su miedo al prever lo que dirían sobre Hinata-

…hmm… nosotros nos enteramos hace poco pero, la verdad es que… la muchacha que se desmayo afuera es… Hinata –luego de tal declaración hubieron muchas expresiones de asombro y torpeza, de todas maneras a ninguno del otro equipo le sorprendió teniendo en cuenta que ellos actuaron mucho peor al enterarse de la noticia-

….Shoyo… -susurro Kenma, su corazón latía muy rápido y sus recuerdos con el nombrado pasaron por su mente. Se levanto del piso y a paso decidido se encamino hasta la puerta de salida-

Oi Kenma, ¿A dónde vas? –Todos se extrañaron ante tal acción del peli teñido, exceptuando a Kuroo el cual estaba sonriendo al entender por completo los sentimientos de su mejor amigo-

No es obvio, a ver como se encuentra shoyo –su calculadora mirada no mostraba confusión al contrario se podría pensar que estaba ansioso por ir a ver a la chica-

No te molestes no te va a dar ninguna explicación valida… -aclaro con voz ronca Kageyama-

Hmm… no esperaba una explicación, solo quiero saber cómo se encuentra mi mejor amiga… -esta vez fue el turno de Karasuno para estar anonadados-

¡PUES QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO! –los mas bulliciosos de Nekoma se animaron creando algo que jamás esperaron los otros. Aun no comprendían como ellos pudieron perdonar y aceptar aquella mentira de la peli naranja y fue así como Nishinoya se atrevió a preguntar-

¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo no le toman el peso? –el pequeño libero estaba conmovido pero aun con el dolor de haber sido engañado por su kōhai-

Es simple enano – respondió el Tetsurou, camino lentamente hasta quedar lado a lado de Kageyama- solamente estamos probando nuestra amistad con ella, porque además de ser rivales a la hora de jugar nosotros nos convertimos en cercanos de Hinata y si tuvo motivos para mentirnos lo perdonaría mil veces si fuera necesario, porque tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que ella no engaña porque sí… si lo saben entonces, ¿por qué son tan crueles con ella? –poso su mano en el hombro de Tobio y le susurro al oído- … no seas idiota y perdónala, porque chicas como ella no se encuentran fácilmente –dicho esto se dio media vuelta agarrando la mano de su armador y mostrando una sonrisa sincera- eres increíble Kenma… – el muchacho se sonrojo y mucho más cuando ese gigante de peinado extravagante le beso en la mejilla-

Porque es cierto que los gatos son independientes, se salvan solos, son analíticos y burlones.

Pero aunque no lo crean ellos protegen y aman con sinceridad su núcleo, su familia, SUS AMIGOS.

He ahí la esencia maternal de nekoma.


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

Hola se que me he demorado un montón en actualizar, lo siento mucho pero he estado muy ocupada ya sea con pruebas o viajando, ahorita aprovecho mi tiempo libre ~ wiii ~ y les dejo una actualización de mi pequeño gran secreto, con esto espero que sigan leyendo y dandome animos para continuar este fic.

((: sin mas esperas, pueden leer.

.

.

.

Mi garganta quemaba, desde que supe que eras una chica todas mis dudas se disiparon, desde aceptar que te quería solo para mí hasta el punto de odiarte por engañarme. Sé que no soy digno de tu confianza, que al contrario de tu personalidad yo soy más arisco y cruel, pero a pesar de eso tenía claro que entre nosotros dos había una conexión, no necesitábamos hablar para saber que pensaba el otro y aun cuando te di un espacio en mi metro cuadrado fui traicionado por tu vil mentira.

No soy quien para juzgarte puesto que tampoco he sido el mejor para contar cosas personales, sin embargo mi instinto actuó antes que mi corazón y termine hiriéndote. Lo lamento, jamás fue mi intención, puede que sea tarde pero espero que sepas perdonarme para darme la oportunidad que he esperado para protegerte y quererte.

No me odies, se que actué mal y gran parte del equipo también te critico sin pensar en todo lo que pasamos como grupo, como familia. Extrañamos tus sonrisas y alegría contagiosa, esperamos que puedas mejorarte lo más pronto posible y poder jugar como hace un tiempo atrás. Sin disfraces, ni rencores y con absoluta lealtad.

Hinata, lo siento mucho.

Atentamente, Kageyama Tobio.

Tapando mi rostro completamente deje que toda mi angustia desapareciera con esas lagrimas de felicidad, estaba contenta de que finalmente me perdonaran y es que estaba resignada a aceptar que había perdido todo por mi secreto, pero ahora que tengo entre mis manos esta carta, me aferro a la idea de continuar y seguir adelante.

Luego de que me desmayara y me enviaran a la enfermería, Kenma y compañía me hicieron despejarme y soltar una que otra risa dejando de lado lo sucedido anteriormente, me burle de Kuroo y hasta logre sacarle un sonrojo a la pareja de nekitos dando algunas sospechas al resto de su equipo. Cuando se tuvieron que ir para descansar me he despedido de todos y me quede sola otras vez, fue entonces cuando un papel se deslizo por debajo de la puerta y al parecerme extraño lo recogí, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver tan bellas palabras de mis ex compañeros de voleibol.

Volviendo al ahora, me levante de la cama para salir de la enfermería, era tarde pero sentía esa energía que me impulsaba adentrarme en el gimnasio de la escuela… y no me equivoque. Dentro de él se hallaban todos con ojos rojos e hinchados, cada uno hincado frente a la puerta de aquel sector.

Chicos… -susurre, fue entonces que al verme agacharon la cabeza-

¡LO SENTIMOS MUCHO! –gritaron apenados-

¿Qué? –estaba anonadad creyendo que era uno de esos sueños raros, pero fue Nishinoya-sempai el que hablo antes de que opinara algo-

HINATA, SOY TU SEMPAI Y AUN ASÍ TE DIJE COSAS TAN FEAS… NO, NO MEREZCO TU PERDON Y AMISTAD PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE AUN SIENDO HOMBRE O MUJER YO… YO AUN TE QUERRE PORQUE ERES PARTE DE ESTE NÚCLEO, SIN TI NO ESTAMOS COMPLETOS –me mordí los labios al ver como el llanto no paraba de aparecer en el rostro de ellos, todos estaban haciendo enormes esfuerzos para no quebrarse y tener el tiempo para hablar-

HINATA… SE QUE TE GRITE COSAS ESPANTOSAS, TU NO TE LO MERECÍAS… FUI UN MAL AMIGO Y TE PIDO QUE ME SEPAS PERDONAR, SOY UNA BASURA EN MUCHOS ASPECTOS…¡PERO DEMONIOS! … CREO QUE AHORA REALMENTE HE TOCADO FONDO, HE DESTRUIDO NUESTRA HERMANDAD Y PUEDE QUE QUIERAS GOLPEARME… NO TE DETENDRE, HAZLO SI TE HACE SENTIR MEJOR! –el rostro luchador de Tanaka-sempai también mostraba un arrepentimiento, era extraño saber que ellos siendo tan fuertes pudieran sollozar de esa manera, pero aun así guarde mis comentarios y seguí avanzando entre ellos

Enano maldito, no esperes que me rebaje al nivel de esos dos, no te pediré disculpas si eso es lo que esperas… para mi lo que paso ya es pasado y no tocare mas el tema, así que no me molestaría que volvieras al equipo… -Tsukishima que aunque no lo demostraba tanto como el resto, también estaba ofuscado con diversos sentimientos, se le notaba en sus ojos que a pesar de no caer una sola lagrima se le notaba a leguas su culpabilidad-

HINATA… -vi tanto al capitán como a Suga-san acercándose, ambos con un rostro apacible pero hinchado y rojo, seguramente estuvieron mucho tiempo desahogándose antes de que llegara- tu mismo lo has visto, no hay forma que seamos un equipo si faltas, aunque seas una mujer sigues siendo nuestra cuervo que volara más alto para obtener la victoria…

No guardes rencor a estos idiotas grandes que solo han destruido tu frágil corazón… -susurro mas maternal Sugawara-sempai-

Yo… ¿Cómo no podría perdonarlos?, ustedes son mi fuente de energía y el que mantiene viva mi convicción para no caerme ante lo cruel de la vida… -dije tapando mis ojos para que no me vieran llorar, estaba tan emocionada que hasta no salían palabras de mi boca- … ch…chicos… gracias por darme… una segunda oportunidad… -en ese momento sentí muchos brazos alrededor mío, todos se unieron a un abrazo grupal que logro que toda mi esperanza perdida fuera nuevamente recuperada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que guarde el secreto sonreí agradecida y sin culpa-

Entonces… dime, ¿es mejor falda o pantalón? –Pregunto indiscretamente Yamaguchi, haciendo reírnos a todos, al menos fue un buen comienzo rompiendo toda incomodidad y tensión-

Jaajajajaja… que dices Yamaguchi, ¿acaso quieres una faldita? –molesto con muchas ganas Tanaka-san-

¡Claro que no, solo era una pregunta! –grito el pecoso sonrojado, al lado suyo claro estaba Tsukishima protegiendo a su amigo en un abrazo posesivo evitando que siguieran con comentarios burlescos. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta-

Oigan… ¿y Kageyama? –mi pregunta hizo que todos se detuvieran y como si estuvieran sincronizados apuntaron a las afueras del colegio-

Por más que intentamos que se quedara, prefirió irse por ahora pensando que quizás no nos disculparías y que por el contrario dejaras de ser nuestro amigo…amiga –explico Asagi-san –

…. –me mordí el labio distraída buscando una solución a mi problemática, pero no fue necesario ya que el empujón de mamá cuervo quito la traba que me impedía ir tras él-

No temas, el también quiere verte… si no, no se hubiera calentado la cabeza escribiendo esa carta –susurro en mi oído dando de paso un golpe en mi espalda-

…. Eh? –sonrojada, hice caso a las palabras de suga-san y despidiéndome de los muchachos corrí a su encuentro, no me demore mucho en ver a lo lejos su silueta, por algún motivo seguí mis instintos y llegue a la misma plaza donde estuve con Kuroo cuando choque con él en mi bicicleta. Kagayema estaba sentado en un tronco con los ojos cerrados, con una respiración lenta y pausada-

…. ¿por qué eres tan cobarde para enfrentarme rey de la cancha? … -iba a tomar uno de sus mechones, cuando su mano ágil atrapo mi muñeca y acerco su rostro al mío-

Te había dicho que no me gustaba ese sobrenombre… -susurro serio-

YAH! SUELTAME BAKEYAMA! –grite sonrojada, me avergonzaba estar en esa posición con él, al parecer este se dio cuenta porque de inmediato me soltó y fijo su calculadora mirada a otro punto fijo-

¿Qué haces acá? –pregunto cortante-

Creo que lo sabes, después de todo tu mandaste esa carta en la escuela… -respondí sentándome a un lado de él acariciando con mis dedos el verde pasto de ahí-

¡¿La leíste?! –con el rostro rojo y hecho un poema me observo, algo me intuía que él no había tenido el valor de mandar esa carta, y el misterioso que me la dio fue nada más ni nada menos que el armador de tercer año-

Digamos, que un cuervito me lo mando… -aclare colocándome en posición fetal y abrazando mis piernas- ¿y bien?, ¿tienes algo que decirme?...

Hm... lo lamento -su voz sonó tan débil pero clara, me gusto sentir esa sensación de que todo ahora estaba en paz ahora-

No tienes porque hacerlo, fui una tonta por no confiarles algo tan importante… -me levante de un salto y le alce mi brazo- ben baka, es hora de enmendar tu error invitándome a comer helado –dicho esto le guiñe un ojo y saque la lengua-

…. –me miro con un brillo especial, y agarrando mi mano se levanto- Hinata… -me llamo dulcemente- …. Me gustas –con lo último me dejo helada y es que había olvidado su confesión transmitida en esa hoja de papel. Tímidamente y dejando de lado las niñerías me alce en puntitas sobre sus pies y le bese en un casto y simple beso de niños-

… tu también me gustas Kageyama… -ambos sonreímos y nos tomamos de la mano caminando hasta el puesto de helado, pues claro, después de todo aun me debía pagar todo el sabor amargo de antes-

.

.

.

Pero mira nada mas, esa pequeña sigue haciendo de las suyas… creo que es momento de cazar a esos pájaros negro, en especial a esa idiota… -se quejo aquella sombra misteriosa que miraba desde unos metro de la escena- supongo… que es momento de demostrar quién es la verdadera Neizy Yamanaka.

.

.

.

.

Se que fue un capítulo corto, pero como he dicho antes, no hay tiempo. Aun así agradeceria que mandaran comentarios para saber en que pudiese mejorar, lo importante aquí es aprender y disfrutar lo divertido de los fanfics.

¿algun personaje o pareja que les gustaria que apareciera?

todo a traves de los rw.

ciao ciao! (:

y gracias por leer.


End file.
